villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judgement 6
Judgement 6 is the main villain in the Virtua Fighter video games series. Branches Judgement 6 is composed of six different branches: # Judgement # The Devil # Wheel of Fortune # The Moon # The Tower # Death Judgement binds and controls the organization. The Devil develops conventional weapons and it is responsible for the Dural Project. Wheel of Fortune manipulates global politics. The Moon funds military combat and terrorist activity. The Tower monitors the organization's extremities. Death develops chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons. Victims Tsukikage Abduction Judgement 6 noticed a female ninja named Tsukikage. She was resilient and an exemplary fighter. They abducted Tsukikage several years before the first world tournament. Automation Judgement 6 automated Tsukikage as a prototype for their Dural project. Her body was armed with cybernetic enhancements. She was brainwashed to the point where her memories were lost and she couldn't feel human emotions. Her trainer was a person who mastered every martial art. Help Tsukikage's son, Kage-Maru, started to enter the world tournaments to rescue his mother. He succeeded in the second world tournament. He still needed parts to keep her human. Kage entered the third world tournament in order to acquire new parts. After winning the third tournament, Kage applied the new parts to his mother. Instead of curing her, she became less human and transformed back into Dural. She returned to Judgement 6 and was implemented into fourth world tournament. Kage decided to kill his mother in order to end her suffering. He encountered her in the tournament and sliced her body in half. However, this wasn't Tsukikage but another Dural. Current Status Tsukikage is still being held captive by J6. Agents Goh Hinogami Role Goh Hinogami is an Asian assassin from Judgement 6. He specializes in exterminating agents who try to reveal the organization to the public. Training Goh was originally the son of a Judo expert in the Olympics. His father was murdered by a jealous friend. Judgement 6 adopted Goh after his father's death. He was raised to be one of their assassins. He spent his early life in a training facility by practicing martial arts. When Goh reached adulthood, he was initiated as an assassin. Failure Judgement 6 sent Goh to eliminate several fighters in the fourth world tournament but he failed. He tried to explain to his superiors the interruption of Dural ruined his progress. They didn't believe him and were very disappointed. Current Status The fifth fighting tournament is the only opportunity for Goh to redeem himself. If he fails again, he will be eliminated. Jean Kugo Role Jean Kugo is another assassin and rival to Goh Hinogami. Training Unlike Goh, Jean wasn't raised by Judgement 6. Instead, he was raised in France. Jean studied Karate and mastered it. He developed the ability to charge his attacks. Judgement 6 noticed him and were impressed. They abducted Jean and brainwashed him to be one of their assassins. Opportunity Jean has the opportunity to prove himself better than Goh who failed in the fourth world tournament. If Jean defeats many fighters in the fifth world tournament, he will receive praise from his superiors. Jean's first target is Lion Rafale but he is unaware they were childhood friends. Current Status Jean's current status is unknown. World Fighting Tournament The world fighting tournament is sponsored once a year by Judgement 6. It is merely a ruse for judgement 6 to acquire combat data from the world's greatest fighters. The combat data is used to develop Dural; the ultimate fighter. Ultimate Agenda The tournaments, abductions, brain washings, and Dural project are all part of Judgement 6's ultimate goal: to achieve world domination. Gallery GohPortrait.jpg|Goh Hinogami JeanPortrait.jpg|Jean Kugo Tsukikage.jpg|Tsukikage prior to her automation. Category:Articles under construction Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper